The Warrior Cat Show 7
by flash6004
Summary: Join Flash and the crew as they interview Hawkfrost and Tiggerstar! Plus, a new wizard! Two tails up!


_**The Warrior Cats Show!**_

**Narrator: Hullo, everyone! Please welcome your host Flash! **

**Flash: S'up! Meet my crew!**

_**Sloefur, Smokefang, Rainwillow, and Cash walk in.**_

**Flash: And the interns!**

_**Arabella, Ninja-Kitty, and Nightblossom walk in.**_

**Mysterious Voice: You are not alone, amigos. **

_**There is a blur of orange. Then Puss in Boots and standing beside Nightblossom.**_

**Nightblossom: Hey, Puss.**

**Puss: Hello, Nightblossom. **

**Flash: Ok. Well- wait, I got a wizard! YES!**

_**A black-and-white tom walks in.**_

**Sloefur: This is Bibbtybopptyboo. But I'm callin' you Boo. **

**Boo: Wow. Anyway, Flash, when do I start changing people to toads? **

**Flash: Until I call you a full wizard, your just going to get me soda and deep-fried steak. **

**Arabella: Should we get the guest?**

**Cash: Yep.**

_**They pull Tigerstar in.**_

**Rainwillow: OMS, Tigerstar! I think your so **_**hot**_**! **

**Nightblossom: *sighing* At least its not a goodie-goodie. **

**Tigerstar: *puffing out his chest* Anyway, how about we get on with the show?**

**Flash: Tigerstar, can I call you Tiggerstar? **

**Tiggerstar: NO! **

**Flash: Too late! Flash6004 has already named you that. **

_**Tiggerstar lunges forward at Flash.**_

_**Puss dives forward like a snake and slices open Tiggerstar's shoulder. **_

**Tiggerstar: Ow! Mommy, mommy!**

**Puss: *sheathing his sword* You don't want to harm the kitty.**

**Flash: Your hired for security!**

**Nightblossom: I think you should.**

**Puss: Fine.**

**Flash: Anyway, Tiggerstar, the first thing we're gunna do is ask truths. Who was better: Goldenflower or Sasha? **

**Tiggerstar: OMDF, that's an easy one! Sasha!**

**Rainwillow: What does OMDF mean?**

**Tiggerstar: Oh… my… Dark… Forest… ^.^**

**Crew: O.o **

**Tiggerstar: Next question! **

**Sloefur: Uh… hmmm… OH! Why did you want to kill Firestar?**

**Tiggerstar: FIRESTAR! It is because he knew that I killed Redtail! He saved Bluestar! He ruined everything! *he roared with frustration, grabbed a table, and through it***

**Cash: Well, look at that!**

_**Tiggerstar does so, and Cash knocks him out.**_

**Arabella: Quick! Bring in Hawkfrost!**

_**Smokefang and Nightblossom pull in a knocked-out Hawkfrost.**_

**Boo: I got the orange paint!**

**Flash: Ok, come on, my wizard apprentice. **

**Boo: What about his blue eyes?**

**Flash: I made a green-eyes potion. **

**Boo: Oh.**

_**Two Hours Later…**_

**Boo: *standing guard over an orange, green-eyed Hawkfrost* He won't wake up. **

**Ninja-Kitty: Yo, Flash! Should I wake up Tiggerstar and his son? **

**Flash: *who was sleeping on the table from having too many Catnips* Zzzzzzz… n-no, Sloefur, don't eat that…**

**Ninja-Kitty: Who's second in command?**

**Sloefur: ME! **

**Ninja-Kitty: Fine. Should I wake up Hawkfrost and Tiggerstar?**

**Sloefur: I guess. **

**Ninja-Kitty: Ok, one poke here and…**

**Hawkfrost: Wha…? **

**Tiggerstar: FIRESTAR! I KILL YOU!**

_**He lunges at Hawkfrost.**_

**Hawkfrost: Hey, dude! I'm a warrior! I'M YOUR FRECKIN SON!**

_**The crew walk and watch as Hawkfrost is torn to shreds as Tiggerstar yowls: **_**DIE! **

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/**

**Flash: Tiggerstar, you've just been pranked! **

**Tiggerstar: *dropping Hawkfrost from his bloodied claws* What?**

**Puss: That was Hawkfrost!Tiggerstar: H-H-Hawkfrost…? Who's idea was this?**

**Flash: MINE!**

**Tiggerstar: I'LL KILL YOU! *he lunges forward, but Puss slices open Tiggerstar's belly***

**Tiggerstar: Don't! I had to get stitches!**

**Sloefur: Why?**

**Tiggerstar: Did you not read how Scourge opened up that huge gash in the Original Serious: Book 6: The Darkest Hour?**

**Smokefang: Oh. That was bloody.**

**Tiggerstar: *shivering* Somebody sing a soothing song!Rainwillow: I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World! Its super-tactic! I'm so plastic! **

**Hawkfrost: That's not the song.**

**Rainwillow: Its my version. *doing a deep voice like Ken's* Come on Barbie, lets go party. *Barbie voice* Oh, oh, oh yeah! *Ken voice* Come on Barbie, lets go party!**

**Cash: OMS! Is that your ring tone on your Blackberry? **

**Rainwillow: Maybe.**

**Cash: It was going on earlier. **

**Tiggerstar: What does this mean, dude? This has nothing to do with ShadowClan, or me, or the Dark Forest! This is such a stupid show! *he and Hawkfrost storm off* **

**Nightblossom: Should I start the end credits?Flash: Not yet. EVERYONE THAT READS THIS AND LOVES IT! You must tell everybody about this! If you do, you could ****probably not ****win fabulous prizes!**

_**Crew: **_

**Flash: bright orange she-cat with a white-tipped tail and blue eyes **

**Sloefur: Gray she-cat with darker flecks**

**Smokefang: black tom with amber eyes**

**Rainwillow: white she-cat that has to wear this awesome hat**

_**Interns:**_

**Nightblossom: black she-cat with a tazer, leaf, and sword strapped to her sides**

**Arabella: gray-and-white she-cat with black lynx points]**

_**Medicine Cat:**_

**Ninja-Kitty: dark brown tabby she-cat with silver eyes**

_**Wizard Apprentice: **_

**Boo: black-and-white tom **

_**Security:**_

**Puss in Boots (Puss): bright orange tabby tom with a black cape, black boots, a sword strapped to his side, and a black hat with a yellow feather in it. Mate to Nightblossom.**


End file.
